What's Yours Is Mine
by mixonthevixen
Summary: They had both received what they'd wanted, but Jacob allowed himself to feel triumph because he knew that not only did she belong to Edward, but a part of her now belonged to him... Mature for adult content.


**Authoress's note**: Hi! My name is Haley. I used to write fanfiction years ago

my old work is at fanfiction. under Black Pearl. I got busy, and stopped

doing fanfiction beacuse I didn't have the time. I recently got into the

Twilight series, and I'd love nothing more to start back up again. I hope you

enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight series.

* * *

_**"What's Yours Is Mine"  
**_

As Bella inched closer and closer to the boundaries of La Push, she found

herself lost as to what to say when she would arrive. About every emotion was

raging through her veins at the moment that there was possible: guilt,

excitement, fear, hurt, sadness, confusion.

She glanced at the clock in her truck: 12:37 PM, a little past noon. The past four times she had

checked, it had been 12:37, and things were most likely going to stay that

way.

Bella knew she had to be one of the most selfish people in the world. She had

so much: a fiancee who loved her, who wanted her for the rest of eternity.

Someone who had tried to give her what she wanted before she became immortal.

But alas, Edward couldn't give that to her, and it wasn't enough.

And so Bella waited until Edward went hunting when she decided to go see

Jacob. She didn't know exactly why she was going to see Jake, or what she was

going to tell him.

As for the second man she was in love with, Jacob Black, she was lost for

words.

It was pitiful, but Bella wouldn't let herself go back, even though the

thought had crossed her mind.

And when these thoughts starting crossing her mind, when she thought that

maybe it was a good idea to turn back... she had arrived in Jake's front

yard.

The sound of her truck was obvious, and so now there was no turning back for

Bella.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but instead saw that it swung open

for her.

"Bella..." said Jacob slowly. His expression was one of happiness to see her,

but bewilderment as to why she had came.

"Hey, Jake," replied Bella softly, almost in a whisper. "Mind if I--"

"Come in..? Not at all," interrupted Jacob, motioning for her to step inside.

"Not to be rude, but... Bella, you're getting married in a matter of days. I'm

sure I'm the last person Edward would want you seeing right now."

"Is there an issue with wanting to see my best friend?" joked Bella.

But it wasn't very funny, Bella realized, as she saw the expression of

sadness flash across Jake's face. 'Best friend' wouldn't exactly be the

correct term for the two of them anymore.

Jacob went to sit on the couch, and Bella automatically went to sit next to

him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about in particular?" asked Jacob,

squaring his body with hers.

And the only thing that Bella could think of was what Jake had said before to

her. What he had said about how much he could give her without hurting her,

unlike Edward.

_This is.. so wrong of me. So wrong to take advantage of Jake. But I do love_

_him.. and I have needs. Just once..._

Not even thinking straight, she bent in and softly took his lips and kissed

them, savoring the touch; the warmth.

But Jacob only responded by staying still as Bella pulled away. She found it

hard to look at him as he tried to make the events out in his mind.

"I.. I can't-- I mean, Bella... Don't cry, Bells.."

But Bella had already begun. She felt so stupid for what she had just done.

"I'm so sorry.. I.. I just remember what you told me, about so much you could

do for me.. So much that that Edward couldn't."

And then suddenly the expression on Jacob's face went blank as he realized

what she meant.

"I just wanted to know how it felt," said Bella, feeling so stupid for

letting that sentence slip from her lips.

Jacob knew as well as Bella did that he was still in love with her, and that

time was running out. As wrong as it was for him to take advantage of her when

she was vulnerable, maybe he had one more chance to change her mind...

Jacob leaned over and kissed Bella fiercely, savoring the taste of her tears.

He ran his fingers through her hair, as he had seen Edward had do so many

times.

And then suddenly, Bella felt herself being swooped into his arms and carried

to his room, not thinking twice.

_It was all for the wrong reasons, right? And yet, they were in love. Did that_

_make it right?_

"Jacob--" Bella gasped for air. "But Billy.."

"Billy isn't here," growled Jacob, tossing Bella on the bed, ravishing her

neck with kisses.

Bella gasped and let a small moan escape her as she arched her back. She

could feel his excitement pressing into her already...

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back up to her face,

quickly taking control. Having trouble unbuttoning her shirt, a look of shock

was displayed on her face when Jacob ripped it off, revealing her bra.

Bella rolled on top of him, unaware that he had already snaked his hand

around her back to unclasp her bra.

Jacob slid off his shirt as Bella worked on his pants. He allowed himself to

relax and watch as she slid his erection free from his boxers.

She looked him up and down: Jacob was big. He wasn't as long as Edward, but

made up for it all in girth.

Bella let instincts take over as she worked her hands on him. She heard Jacob

take a sharp intake of breath, and saw that he was gripping the sheets.

"Bella..." he moaned. "That feels so good, Bella.. Please stop-- Please..!"

And then Jacob was suddenly on top of her, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding

them from her, revealing her long legs. He took off her panties.

Bella now finally realized she was fully naked and felt self conscious as he

eyed her hungrily. She made an attempt to cover herself, but Jacob grabbed her

hands and pinned them to her sides.

"Don't be ashamed," he groaned. "I've dreamt about you like this since the

night I met you. You're so _damn_ beautiful."

Jacob bent down and kissed her, and let a finger slide inside of her, slowly

working her. He let his face gradually move down her body until he was right

where he wanted, letting his tongue slip out and flick across her quickly.

"God! Ja-- Jake!" Bella cried out, reaching down to grab a fistful of his long

hair.

Jacob moaned on her, and began to move faster. Bella was gasping now, her

breathing ragged. Jacob didn't have any experience, but knew that he was

obviously doing something right.

"I'm so close," she drawled, and much to her dismay, he stopped.

"No," whispered Jacob in her ear, positioning himself over her. "Not yet. Now,

Bella.. I'll only do this if you ask me to. Only if you want."

"Please.."

"Please what?" asked Jacob, playing stupid, of course. He wanted her to beg.

"Fu-- Make love to me, Jake. I need it," replied Bella, feeling as submissive

as ever.

She felt him move inside of her.. He was so warm. At first he thrusted into her slowly,

savoring the way it felt inside of her, trying not to lose control.

"Like this?" he asked sadistically, grabbing her face to meet his eyes, his

hands on her breasts. "You want me to fuck you like this, Bella?"

"No," she moaned. "Faster."

Jacob smiled, and suddenly sped up as he felt he had the control. He grabbed

her long legs, and let her feet rest next to his ears as he bucked his hips

inside of her, helplessly.

"_Fuck_!" Jake cried out, letting his voice echo off the walls. Bella had never

heard him curse that way before.

He let his pace slow, and then rolled off of her, lowing his mouth to her

ear.

He whispered: "Ride me."

And she did. Jacob grabbed her hips and helped direct her movements, but let

Bella do the work.

She looked so beautiful...

"Jacob! God, Jake!"

"That's right," he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Scream my

name... Yes.."

He reached down and made slow circles with his fingers across her clit, knowing

that would bring her to release.

"Oh.. oh Jake!" Bella cried out as she stopped her movements, finally knowing the

feeling of a mind - blowing orgasm.

"I'm going to.. come," whispered Jacob, and he grabbed her hips again and thrust

into her quickly, roughly.

"Yes, yes, yesyesyes, oh GOD!" he screamed, closing his eyes, letting himself

release as he panted heavily. He finally released his grip on her hips, realizing that

he'd probably left a bruise.

Bella rolled off and laid beside him, trying to control her breathing, not

only because she'd just had the best sex she'd probably ever have, but because

she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

_What am I going to do now?_

She felt Jacob wrap his arm around her waist.

"Has your bloodsucker ever given you pleasure like that before, Bella? Has he

_ever_ made you feel that way?"

"N- No," she replied softly, sighing.

But her brain argued: _No, Jake.. But he tried._

They had both received what they'd wanted, but Jacob allowed himself to feel

triumph because he knew that not only did she belong to Edward, but a part of

her now belonged to him.

_And there's nothing that will change that_, he reassured himself. He let this

thought linger in his mind as he slowly fell deeper in love with Bella Swann...


End file.
